herofandomcom-20200223-history
Erron Black
Erron Black is a fictional character introduced in the Mortal Kombat X comic series and made his game debut as a playable character in Mortal Kombat X. He was voiced by Troy Baker who also voiced Joel from The Last of Us. Biography * Mortal Kombat X: "Erron Black's exact origins are unknown. Born on Earth, he somehow found himself in Outworld. There he spent years wandering its vast territories, selling his amazing weaponry skills to local warlords. Now in the employ of the emperor, Kotal Kahn, Black shows no inclination to return to Earthrealm--or aid them in their present struggles." Appearance Erron Black emulates the appearance of the cowboys of the old west and is depicted wearing black clothes under a brown leather vest, gauntlets and boots, with a poncho around his shoulders and a mask covering the lower half of his face. His Stetson hat barely covers his dark blonde hair, and various bandoliers are wrapped is his waist, upper arms, and his hat. Holsters for his sidearms are strapped to his thighs. Combat characteristics As a gunslinger, Erron Black is a master of firearms and one of Kotal Kahn's most deadly warriors as declared by the Emperor himself. An expert marksman, Erron Black is a crack shot with both of his pistols and rifle, as well as a competent hand-to-hand fighter. His marksmanship is so superb, he can ricochet bullets effortlessly. He also uses bombs filled with sand for added offensive means. He even uses caltrops to control his opponent's movements. Black is also competent in swordfighting, using a severed Tarkatan arm blade strapped into a handle (that also has the skeletal hand of the likely former owner of said arm blade) that he uses to brutally stab and slash at his opponents. Other Moves * Throw: Black pistol whips his opponent with his revolvers, then shoots their kneecap and fires a shot in their face. (MKX) Fatalities * Sand Storm: Erron Black fires a single round into his opponent's abdomen, then throws a sand grenade into the hole, shooting it as well. The sand grenade explodes, releasing streams of sand that pour out of his opponent's mouth, eyes and ears as the sand rises up their waist, leaving them twitching. (MKX) * Six Shooter: Erron Black draws his revolvers and shoots the opponent twice in the chest and once in the shoulder, leaving holes. He then shoots the opponent cheek, leaving a huge hole. Finally he shoots the opponent three times in the stomach. The opponent proceeds to falls on his/her knee, immediately collapsing afterwards. (MKX) Other Finishers * Brutality #1 - Tunnel Vision: Erron performs his Throw, with the knee shot severing the opponent's leg, and then points his gun at their head. He pulls the trigger and the shot is strong enough to burst a hole through their head. A crow flies in to peck on the opponent's corpse before flying off. (MKX) * Brutality #2 - Serenity: Erron performs a extended and faster Sand Trap that obliterates the opponent's face, leaving only their bloody skull. (MKX) * Brutality #3 - Quick Draw: Erron enters his Stand Off stance and takes a Spin Shot, firing two shots into the opponent's head and chest simultaneously. The opponent then falls down with their head gone and a gaping hole in their chest. (MKX - Gunslinger Variation) * Brutality #4 - Sword in the Stone: Erron grabs the opponent through a Tarkatan Infection, proceeding to stab them with the Tarkatan blade. After that, he plunges it into the opponent's head, leaving it gushing blood. (MKX - Outlaw Variation) * Brutality #5 - Swing Low: Erron performs a Swing Shot that launches the opponent's head off their body. He then proceeds to aim at it and blow it up. (MKX - Marksman Variation) * Brutality #6 - Tinnitus: 'Erron performs his X-Ray, with the bullet blowing the opponent's head off in the end as the body collapses. (''MKX - Secret) * '''Brutality #7: Erron performs Tunnel Vision, only this time, he shoots the crow that comes in to feed on the corpse. (MKX - Secret) Storyline Mortal Kombat X Comic Erron Black was present during Sonya Blade's interrogation of Kotal Kahn. During this interrogation, Kotal repeatedly tries to convince Sonya and the Special Forces to ally themselves with him and the rest of Outworld. Later on, D'Vorah grows impatient and breaks from her chains to attack Sonya but stops when she sees Sonya pull her gun out. Before the situation escalates any further, Kotal Kahn breaks his chains (as well as Erron's) and shouts at them both, claiming this was no place for combat. During the whole exchange, Erron Black remains silent and doesn't act. Sonya then pins D'Vorah on the ground and threatens to shoot her if Kotal takes one more step. Angered and provoked, Kotal tries to attack but is interrupted when Raiden appears and shocks everyone within the room. After Raiden gets everybody to stop, Erron helps his emperor up as Kotal warns them that Earthrealm will experience Outworld's pain then escapes via Portal Stone, with Erron and D'Vorah by his side. Later on, it was revealed that Erron assisted Black Dragon members Jarek and Tasia in capturing Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs. Erron appears again observing Kotal Kahn alongside his trusted warriors D'Vorah and Reptile as Kotal Kahn makes his speech to the citizens of Outworld. Erron, alongside D'Vorah and Reptile, can be later seen following Kotal Kahn and his father Kotal K'etz back into the palace after Kotal announces his father's mission to find Goro and Mileena in the Golden Desert. Erron Black is revealed to be the Black Dragon's liaison for Outworld and orchestrated the kidnapping of Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs without acting on Kotal Kahn's orders. Black rendezvous with Kano and his Black Dragon soldiers who have Cassie and Jacqui and demands Kano not blast them his optic beams anymore, as well as belaying Kano's orders to mutilate the girls if they try to escape again, citing they're worth more intact. After Kano explains how he got his new implant, Erron notices they are no longer alone, and moments later two of their soldiers holding Cassie and Jacqui's unconscious bodies are killed, and Red Dragon forces led by Mavado make themselves known, demanding the girls. Black draws his pistols as Mavado and Kano face each other. Erron Black made it clear he would not bargain with Mavado and that the girls belonged to Kotal Kahn. After Kano killed one of Mavado's soldiers, an all out brawl erupted between the two factions, with Erron Black firing both of his pistols into Mavado's forces. Black quickly realizes that the Black Dragons are outnumbered and after spotting Cassie and Jacqui attempting to run, he frees them from their bonds, promising that he can get them all out of there, but if they want to live they must fight. Unfortunately for Erron, Jacqui decides to attack him instead, sucker punching him across the jaw and beating him down to the ground, despite Erron trying to reason with her. Kano eventually punches Jacqui off of Black, telling him they need to fall back and asks for the Portal Stone. Erron tells him which pocket the stone is in and after telling Kano that they still need to get the girls, Kano chooses instead to mock Erron for trying to save people instead of exploiting them, saying that is the reason he could never be a Black Dragon. With that, Kano flees through a portal, leaving Erron cursing at him as he vanishes. Mavado mocks Erron for trusting Kano and then cuts the gunslinger's chest with both of his hook swords in a spray of blood, badly wounding Black. Erron survives however, and after Mavado is killed by Cassie and Jacqui, he is bound by to a tree top by the surviving Red Dragon forces, and is told to pass along a message to whoever comes searching for them. Later, Black is found by Johnny Cage as he, Sonya Blade and a Special Forces team are led into Outworld's jungles by D'Vorah and Reptile. After being cut down and telling them of the battle between the Dragon factions, Erron Black tells them the message he was to pass along: They were invited to Shang Tsung's Island, where Reiko's spiritual adviser, Havik, is holding the girls. A still wounded Erron Black pleads before Kotal Kahn that he was only trying to serve him, and begs for his emperor's mercy. Kotal Kahn briefly considers killing Black before harshly reprimanding Erron and telling him his actions almost caused another war that Outworld cannot afford. Kotal then orders Reptile and D'Vorah to take him back to the dungeon. Erron remains in the dungeon for some time until D'Vorah returns to Outworld from Shang Tsung's Island, needing reinforcements. She frees Erron and takes him with her alongside Reptile, Ferra and Torr, Sheeva, and Kintaro. When they arrive in Shang Tsung's Palace, Erron shoots Shinnok's amulet from Havik's hand, making it clear that was only a warning shot. As Havik and his Blood Code enslaved champions confront D'Vorah and her forces, D'Vorah asks the gunslinger if he is ready for redemption. Erron simply tells her to tell him who to fight, and after D'Vorah orders him to keep Raiden occupied, and even die to do so, an annoyed Erron comments that he believed this to be a rescue mission. Opening fire on Raiden with both of his revolvers, Black states, "Feels more like a suicide squad!" Erron continues to fire at Raiden, but is soon overwhelmed by the thunder god, who electrocutes the gunslinger with bolts of red lightning. Raiden is soon freed from Havik's control and ceases his attack on Erron, who weakly asks if that's all the god has before collapsing unconscious. Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game) Erron Black is seen leading Kotal Kahn's convoy through Outworld with Ermac. When Mileena's army ambushed the convoy, Erron is seen fighting the Tarkatans with his fellow teammates. After Kotal Kahn incapacitates Rain, Erron is sent to finish him. Just as he is about to pull the trigger, Mileena throws her sai into his hand, knocking his revolver out, Rain then quickly retreats as Mileena fights Kotal Kahn. When Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi and Kung Jin arrive to Outworld seeking Kotal Kahn to confirm what Li Mei reported to Earthrealm; Mileena decimating entire villages with Shinnok's Amulet. However Erron Black and other warriors stop the four, when Cassie tries to show him Raiden's Blessing, Erron doesn't believe them saying that he could get a fake one in the marketplace. Just before Erron orders their death, Jin convinces Erron that he'd get punished if they are who they say they are, and could possibly get paid more if he does bring the four to Kotal. Erron agrees and starts to bring them to him. However the group pass a preparing public execution of a thief, Jin gets upset at the overkill of the punishment and knocks Erron away as he goes and frees the thief. Erron catches up with him and begins Kombat with him, but ultimately fails to Jin. After Jin and his teammates incapacitate the opposing force, D'Vorah brings Kotal Kahn who gets upset when it is revealed to him that Mileena is in possession of Shinnok's Amulet. After Jin defeats Kotal in kombat, Kotal Kahn and his associates are in indebted to Earthrealm to work together to stop Mileena. After D'Vorah's betrayal to Kotal Kahn, where she kills two guards and steals Shinnok's Amulet for Quan Chi, Erron, Reptile and Ermac discovers the bodies and deduce that it was D'Vorah's handiwork. When the Earthrealmers escape their cells, they run into the Outworlders and try to stay silent but quickly get detected by Reptile. Erron has a brief fight with Takeda but gets defeated by him. Erron, Reptile, and Ermac are present with their meeting with Kotal Kahn, informing him of D'Vorah's betrayal and that they believe that she is in league with the Earthrealm and freed the four fighters. Kotal Kahn, angered by her betrayal and the escape of his prisoners, declares war on Earthrealm and orders his men to prepare the armies. Shortly after Shinnok corrupts the Jinsei, Erron and his associates enter Earthrealm and run into Cassie and her team, who run off into the woods. The team set up an ambush on Kotal's forces and take out a majority of the fighters, however they are soon surrounded by the rest of Kotal's army. When Jacqui informs Kotal of Shinnok's presence, Kotal says that Earthrealm is doomed and decides to kill the Earthrealmers, hoping to appease Shinnok and buy time to build up Outworld's defenses. Just as the army, including Erron, are about to execute the team, Sub-Zero and his clan attack the forces allowing the Earthrealmers to escape. Erron Black and the rest of the Outworlders' fate is unknown after this, but it is likely that they escaped back into Outworld. Gallery Erron Black.png Mortal_Kombat_X_Render_Erron_Black_Apocalypse_IOS.png Navigation Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Loyal Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Lethal Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Category:One-Man Army Category:Grey Zone Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Right-Hand Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Normal Badass Category:Protectors Category:Strategists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Charismatic Category:Fallen Category:Elderly Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Martyr